Never Again Just Tonight Okay
by xtorixleex
Summary: Mark and Addison. This is taking place the first night they sleep together and continues onto what happens with their relationship as they battle with their emotions for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction. Yikes! So please don't be too harsh. I would love any form of feed back you can offer none the less. As this is my first fanfiction, my characters might not be exactly right…which I will work on. It sometimes takes me a little bit to get in the flow of the characters. I hope you enjoy this story about Mark and Addison. This is taking place the first night they sleep together and so fourth. I really like the back story, and am trying to stick to it as much as possible but I will be throwing in some twists of my own. Please review. Thank you.

I don't not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters in this series.

* * *

Chapter One: Now it begins…

His head rested in the palms of his hands; his legs hanging over the side of his bed; his bare feet resting on the plush carpet of his bedroom floor. His icy blue eyes filled with hate, disbelief and even love as he looked at her, lying in his bed, completely naked under the comforter. Her red hair was fanned out across his pillow, just like countless other girls' hair did before her. This time, it was different. This, he knew, was not going to be a one night stand.

How did this even happen? How did he get her into his bed? The power of alcohol, he thought bitterly.

He had dreamt about this a hundred times in the past year and a half. He wouldn't deny that. Every time she shed hundreds of tears because he cracked under the strain of owning his own practice and took out his stress on her, Mark Sloan was always there to lend an ear. Her husband wasn't abusive, not to any extent. He was just…distant. At least, that's what she told her husband's best friend. He was the "go to guy" for plastic surgery and apparently he was the "go to guy" for his best friend's wife when she needed a shoulder to cry on.

This, what had just happened, would change their life as they both knew it. "Damn it," he cursed, reality finally catching up to him. "I'm going to hell." He cast one more glance at the red head in his bed and stood up. He was going to need another glass of vodka before he would face her and face reality.

This could never happen again.

* * * Earlier that night ***

Laughter filled the bar. It was packed wall to wall with people who had just finished their long work day. Young and old gathered here nightly to celebrate, to mourn or just to get through one more night alone. This upbeat bar seemed to be a frequent hang out for Addison, Derek, Mark and who ever Mark seemed to be sleeping with at the time. Usually, after a long day at the office or a surgery gone wrong, the three best friends would gather here to sip on their drink of choice. Sometimes, they would relive their years through med school or other days talk about the bright future ahead of them. Tonight was not one of those nights.

The tension was thick between the married couple. Derek Sheppard stared into a glass of liquor, swishing it around a bit. His gaze was empty, emotionless. _The eyes of a true surgeon_, his mother would always tease him whenever he got like this. His hair was a bit messy and his face a little haggard, at least for him. He was a clean cut neurosurgeon who knew exactly what he wanted out of his life.

"Is everything alright?" His wife Addison asked. Her pale grey eyes studied him. They hadn't been here in awhile. They hadn't had any alone time in awhile. Since they both opened up their own practices on opposite sides of New York, they hardly had time to even sit down to dinner once a week.

"Yeah." His tone was empty.

This frustrated Addison to no end. He always did this to her, "Derek. Are you going to tell me what's the matter or not?" She hated playing these games with him especially after a long day at work.

His gaze quickly turned from nothing to something. "I'm going home." He stood up, not wanting to discuss the matter with her.

"Seriously? After 9 years of marriage, you are going to just up and leave and not tell me what's the matter?" She knew it had something to do with what happened at work today. He always got like this after he lost a patient. Her voice was a little harsher than she would have liked it to be.

He looked at his wife in disgust, "We lost Mrs. Saunders." He said, his voice filled with anger, "My fault, I should not have operated on that tumor. It was too risky." His eyes narrowed, "You have no right to talk to me like that. You don't understand what it is like to lose a patient knowing full well that it was your fault. I should never have agreed to operate. " He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

Addison looked defeated as she quickly drank down the last bit of her drink. Coke and Rum was her drink of choice lately. He was always doing this to her, walking out when she tried to connect with him. He always had such coldness in his voice when he spoke to her lately. Hell, she knew how stressful things were now that he owned his own nuerosurgerical practice: she was in the same boat. It was hard to compete with all the other practices that littered the New York streets, she got that. What she didn't get was why he was acting this way. Did he even love her any more? Was there someone else?

Her heart broke a little bit at this thought and she signaled for the bartender to make her another drink. Maybe one of the nurses at his new practice, or maybe a patient had caught his eye. She shuddered slightly before she drank the entire glass of rum and coke in one drink.

"Hey there, stranger." A familiar husky voice said before he filled the vacant seat of her husband. Mark Sloan flashed a grin, noticing the four empty glasses sitting in front of her. "Hitting the bottle hard aren't we Dr. Sheppard?"

She faked a glare and started to giggle, feeling a little light headed. "What do you expect when you have a husband who can't even talk to you about his day after nine years of marriage?" Her words were a little slurred.

Mark shook his head, reaching for the half empty glass of her fifth coke and rum. "He had a stressful day Addison. You know how it is." He said in his best friend's defense.

"I do know how it is. Still, he doesn't have to go and treat me like I don't understand. I'm here to help him. For better or for worse right?" She was now admiring her wedding ring, "For sickness and in health…" She trailed off and tears began to fall from her eyes. "Damn it Mark, I think he is having an affair!"

"Derek? Having an affair? No Addison, that's the alcohol talking."

"Why else would he be acting so distant?"

"He's Derek. You know how he gets when he loses a patient. He cares too much about everyone." He rested his hand on her shoulder, "Look at me Addison."

Her eyes shifted to look at her and her husband's best friend.

"Derek Shepherd is not having an affair. He loves you very much."

Addison hiccupped and smiled. "You're right, it is the alcohol talking." She reached for her purse, pulling out some cash and placed it on the table. "I'm going home." She stood up, swaying slightly.

"Oh no you don't." Mark jumped up to his feet, grabbing Addison's arm. "I'll take you home."

"Thanks." She hiccupped again, resting most of her weight on Mark. She grinned, "You're the best you, know that?"

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the wonderful reviews. They made me want to write more. I'm working on the outline so far, and I think you're going to like it, at least I hope so!

Chapter Two: Cheater

They were sitting side by side on the couch, her nose red and her eyes puffy. "I really do think he is cheating on me Mark." She blubbered. "He has to be. That's what people do when they cheat. They are distant and cold towards their spouse."

Handing her the last tissue of the box he sighed. "Ad, I told you ten thousand times. He is not cheating on you. I'm his best friend, I would know." He tried to sound reassuring. He glanced at the clock, it was near midnight now. A whole box of tissues and three cups of coffee later, they were still on square one. Addison had not wanted to go home right away, so Mark offered to make her some coffee at his place. He knew what it was like to feel unwelcomed in your own home.

"Why would he tell you?"

"That's what guys do. We brag about it. It's kind of like a game to us."

She shot him a dirty look, "You would know."

"Exactly." He grinned, "Ready to go home to the mister?" He said.

She sighed. "I don't know. I really don't want to go home. I'm so sick of it. He just isn't there. It's like sleeping next to a cadaver. We haven't had sex in…" She trailed off, "What am I saying. It doesn't matter how often we have sex right? We are two professional, busy people who are trying to make this work. Maybe that's why he is cheating on me. I don't give him enough sex. Maybe the sex is just that BAD that he doesn't want to have sex with me."

He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Would I lie to you?" He asked his tone one hundred percent serious.

"No."

He squeezed her hand slightly and leaned forward, "I'm sure you are great in bed. You're beautiful and smart and talented."

She flushed at the tone of his voice. It was different than before…it was almost, sincere. "Mark Sloan. Are you hitting on me? I'm drunk, but I'm not that drunk." She made a face, but didn't pull her hand away.

Mark shook his head. "No way. You're my best friend's wife. I'm just trying to…" They were staring at each other now. He had pictured this in his mind for awhile, always wondered what if would be like if they were ever… he pushed the thought out of his head almost as quickly as it came up. This was not the time for silly fantasies.

"I know. Thank you." She said. She now repositioned herself, leaning her head on his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head, trying not to linger too long. "Only for you." He said softly.

She tilted her head up, now inches away. "What?"

"Nothing."

They stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity. It was only a few seconds, but Mark could feel his heart race. "Addison, please. Don't look at me like that." He said, his voice barely a whisper.

She licked her lips slightly, feeling his breath kiss her nose. "I-I'm sorry."

He leaned in slightly, and she followed suit.

And that was the first time their lips touched. It was just a soft peck at first, but then, emotion took over. His tongue slipped between her lips and she let it happen…

* * *

Addison rolled over, realizing the bed was empty. She blinked. "No." She whispered. What had she done? She was so concerned about Derek cheating on her…and she slept with Mark Sloan? "No." She repeated again.

Glancing around the room, she was able to recall the events that had occurred only hours before. Their clothes were strewn around the room. She felt like a crazy teenager, filled with lust and desire. It had been so long since she felt like that. That didn't make it right. Nothing made what she did right.

She ran her hand through her tangled hair. Where was Mark? What time was it? She quickly got out of the bed, Mark Sloan's bed, and gathered her clothes. What the hell, was the only phrase she could think of.

* **

Mark was sitting on the couch, staring blankly forward. He knew he was a "whore". He loved pretty women. He loved sex. He especially loved sex with a pretty woman. Addison Montgomery Sheppard was one hundred and ten percent off limits and there he goes, taking advantage of her when she was feeling down in the dumps. Wait, he didn't take advantage of her: SHE wanted it. She kissed him back. She was the one who pushed him towards the bedroom, he just followed her lead. That didn't make it right. He was Derek's best friend; best man in their wedding and would probably the godfather of their future children. The thought of this made him sick to his stomach

"Mark?" Addison said, now standing in the door way of his bedroom. Her face was ghostly pale but when he turned to look at her, her cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Addison."

"I'm…I'm so sorry." She walked to the door.

"Sorry for what?" He said, cocking his eyebrow.

She was searching his face for some sort of hint as to how he was feeling. He clearly did not care about what happened or he was doing a pretty damn good job hiding it. She cleared her throat, hand resting on the door knob. Was he pretending like nothing happened? Was this how it always ended with all the other bimbos he brought home to his bed at night? "Thanks for the coffee. "

He stood up, "I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks." With that, she stepped out into the cold New York night. The chilly winter air stung her cheeks. This sensation brought back the reality of what had happened. She cheated on her husband of nine years with his best friend. Her car was only four blocks up the road. The side walk was covered in a light powder. It must have snowed while she was…she couldn't even think about it right now.

How was she going to face him again?


End file.
